


Itsumo Soba Ni Ite (I’ll Always Be By Your Side)

by aegicheezu



Category: 8P-SB (Band), J-Rock - Fandom, Jrock, MEJIBRAY
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: A series of snapshots and perspectives between Koichi and Genki as they prepare for their launch of their first mini-album as a duo,「Super Star」





	Itsumo Soba Ni Ite (I’ll Always Be By Your Side)

**Author's Note:**

> ever since the boys broke off and started to tease their own project, this fic has been in my head. I've read a lot of fics that paint Genki (formerly Tsuzuku) as an angry and aggressive guy, and seeing him work with Koichi these days, I just don't buy it. So, this is how I see them. 
> 
> also, please note that I don't call him Tsuzuku at all in this fic, according to his wishes - he's Genki now. For ease of access, I have tagged this as a Koichi/Tsuzuku fic because there isn't a tag for his real name. 
> 
> please support the boys buy streaming and buying 「Super Star」on iTunes!

**one month before the first teaser release**

 

“Gen-kun,” Koichi spoke softly over the phone, head hanging off the side of the bed, legs against the wall; he flexed his toes. “Come over, are you busy?”

The familiar, gentle laughter of the older man flowed through the line and made Koichi smile. Koichi waited a moment before asking again. “Gen-kun,” he repeated cutely. “I miss you.” He ran a hand through his now-short hair and shook out his fringe playfully, as he listened to the steady breathing and laughter of the other man. “Come over.”

That was enough for Genki; Koichi rarely ever had to ask him twice for anything. “As a matter of fact, I was just about to have a well-deserved nap,” he teased, “but if you want me, I’ll come over,” he stretched, groaning theatrically to make Koichi laugh; it worked.

“My old man,” Koichi teased. “Careful you don’t hurt yourself.”

Genki smiled at that, and Koichi could feel his grin through the line. “If you ask me nicely, I’ll come over and we could nap together. Will you say please, Ko-chan?”

Koichi’s smile widened. “Please come over,” he wiggled a little where he lay, excited at the thought that Genki would be there with him soon. “Don’t you sleep much better when you’re next to me, anyway?”

Genki laughed sweetly, knowing Koichi was right. “Alright, baby. I’ll come over.”

 

**afternoon after contract cancellation with Mejibray**

 

Koichi and Genki sat in the older man’s bedroom; the silence was not oppressive, but it was not entirely comforting, either. Genki rested a hand atop Koichi’s and sighed, shaking his head.

Koichi at last broke the silence. “I’m sorry, Gen-kun. I’m sorry about everything.” He looked into the older man’s eyes and held back tears. _The band was your baby, it was all because of you… all of this, it’s yours. And they took it from you. I’m so sorry._

“We made the right choice,” he said at last, voice even, trying to be reassuring but his eyes betrayed his true feelings, and a tear fell. He wiped it away quickly. “We made the right choice, baby.” He smiled sweetly. “It’s going to be alright. We did what we had to do.” _Do you believe me?_ “I couldn’t stay with them anymore, not after what they’d done… it’s for the best.” He sighed again. “And now, we’re free.”

Koichi looked at him, eyes searching for something solid. “Are we?” he asked, unsure of himself. He turned the older man’s hand in his and leaned into Genki’s neck. “I’m scared,” he admitted. “What if this was all a big mistake? What if it all crashes and burns? We’ll have made such a mess of everything…”

Genki turned and coaxed Koichi’s head off of him and took his face in his hands. “Shh, baby, shh…” he cooed, kissing his forehead. “It’s all going to be okay. Isn’t this what we wanted all along?” he looked into Koichi’s eyes, and smiled when the younger man nodded his head. “Isn’t it better now? To be just the two of us, together? To do what we want… to have control, at last?” Genki smiled, and kissed Koichi softly, and smiled at the familiar taste of sugary chapstick.

“Promise me…” Koichi’s voice was small. “You’ll stay by my side,” Koichi whispered against the older man’s lips, straddling his hips and wrapping his arms around Genki’s neck. “Like before, when we first started out. Promise me it’s just the two of us.”

“It’s just the two of us,” Genki repeated, kissing Koichi slowly, as if sealing a spell. He ran his hands up and down the young man’s back, slipping underneath the fabric of his loose t-shirt and feeling the smooth skin. “Just the two of us, taking care of each other… like we have always done,” he gently tugged on the shirt, indicating that he wanted Koichi to take it off; the younger man wordlessly obeyed, and let it drop gracelessly to the floor. Genki drew him close, not unaware of the growing hardness that the pink-haired man was pressing against his own hips. “I will always take care of you,” Genki reassured him, holding him closer, their chests pressed together. “Let me take care of you…” Genki kissed Koichi slowly, deliberately; lowering him onto the bed, he kissed down his neck and chest, forcing happy sighs from the other man.

He slipped off his own shirt, and skillfully undid the buttons on Koichi’s tight jeans, pulling them off in a swift motion and grinning at Koichi’s choice of fuchsia boxers. Koichi cocked his head to the side where he lay on the bed and lovingly watched the older man hovering above him, a delicate hand tracing his thin frame. _I’ve got you,_ he thought. _We will be okay._

*

Morning came; the world had not ended after all. Genki woke first; he decided to surprise Koichi with something he’d been keeping to himself for a little while.

“Wake up, baby,” he cooed softly, kissing the younger man awake.

“Hmm?” Koichi stretched his hands over his head and wrapped his arms round Genki. “What is it?” he asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

“I got us something,” Genki smiled, rolling off the bed and rummaging through his bag for a little box. “Something just for you and I.”

Koichi sat up in bed, patting his cheeks in an effort to further wake up. “You got us something?” he repeated, still a little hazy. “What is it?” He outstretched his arms cutely, beckoning the other man return to his arms.

Genki obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed and opened the box, revealing a pair of earrings; a thin silver hoop with a little ball resting inside it. “I saw these the other day, and I wanted to get them for us. One for each of us to wear.” Genki searched Koichi’s expression for understanding. “Do you like them?”

Koichi’s eyes widened a little, touched. “I do,” he replied. “Put mine on for me,” he took out one of his earrings. “And I’ll put yours on for you.” He leaned in closer to Genki, who took one of the earrings from the box and carefully slipped it through Koichi’s ear. Kissing his cheek, Genki passed the box to Koichi, who then followed suit and removed the second earring, and delicately pushed it through the older man’s ear and fastened it carefully.

“There,” Koichi said, satisfied. “You’re so sentimental, you got us couple earrings.” He kissed Genki’s cheek playfully. “I love it,” he added, “no one but us will know.”

“That’s the idea,” Genki ruffled the other man’s already messy bed-head. “It’s something just for us,” he kissed Koichi’s forehead. “Just for us.”

 

 

**night before Super Star mini-album launch online**

 

“Don’t be nervous,” Koichi ran his long fingers through Genki’s now-shorn hair and smiled. He coaxed the older man’s head to rest on his chest where they lay. “We did a good job. Even if it doesn’t hit the number one spot, we did a good job.” He kissed the top of Genki’s head and breathed in the floral scent of his shampoo.

Genki sighed, exhausted but content. “We did, didn’t we,” he agreed. “We said what we wanted to say… and the world didn’t end.” He curled pieces of Koichi’s short hair in his fingers and they lay like that for a while, looking at each other. “There’s no going back for us now, baby,” he smiled.

“No going back.” Koichi repeated, kissing him softly. “I love you, Gen-kun,” he smiled, ruffling the older man’s hair. “Forever and ever and ever.”

 

 

**one month after contract cancellation with Mejibray**

 

“Are you sure about this?” Genki asked, twirling the long pink pieces of Koichi’s hair. “You’ve grown it for such a long time,” his tone was almost sad; long hair made him look so cute; like a doll. 

“I’m sure,” Koichi replied, taking a deep breath. “Don’t make me second-guess myself, Gen-kun,” he looked up at the older man. “I want it gone.” He smiled, a little surer of himself. “I want to start over.”

Genki smiled. “Alright, baby, if you’re sure,” Genki kissed Koichi’s cheek, thinking a moment. “If you’re going to do this, then I should, too.”

Koichi made a face, confused at first and then understanding. “Really?” he twirled a piece of Genki’s long black hair in between his own fingers, mirroring the other man. “But you love it,” he remarked. 

“Yes, but I love you more,” he said quickly, sure of himself. “And I want to start fresh, just like you do. I think we’re finished with all this hair and makeup, don’t you?”

Koichi nodded. “You really are looking so much better, you know,” he added softly, gently tracing invisible lines along Genki’s chest, grown a little fuller and stronger in the last month. “I’m so glad.” He nestled further in the older man’s chest and sighed happily. “Gen-kun…” he ventured softly, looking up through long lashes. “Would you do it for me?”

“Do what, Ko-chan?” Genki asked, a little confused.

“I want you to be the one to cut my hair,” he continued. “If anyone is going to cut it off, it has to be you,” he added, more confident now that the words spilled from his lips. He did not break eye contact with the older man, instead closing the gap between them with a kiss. “I want it to be you.” He wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him close, gently tugging at the waistband of his sweats. “Do you know what else I want, Gen-kun?” he asked cutely, biting his lip.

Genki knew the answer; but he loved to tease the other man. “What else do you want, Ko-chan?” he asked, kissing him gently. “I won’t know unless you tell me,” his eyes darkened, and he kissed him again, purposefully, slowly. Genki bit Koichi’s lower lip. “Tell me…”

“Gen-kun, please…” Koichi’s voice turned needy, a cute whine. Genki felt a shiver run through him at the pleading in his lover’s voice. “Please fuck me…” he kissed the older man, and rolled his hips against his, making Genki groan into Koichi’s mouth. 

“You asked me so nicely…” Genki growled into the other man’s ear. He climbed on top of the other man and slipped Koichi’s sweatpants from his legs, the sudden touch of cool air making him shiver beneath him. With one hand he released Koichi’s member from his boxers and began stroking slowly, teasingly; Koichi’s back arched and his hips began to roll in time with Genki’s movements. “You’re so pretty, like this…” Genki purred, finally taking the younger man in his mouth, forcing a sharp sigh from Koichi. Feeling Genki’s mouth on him set Koichi’s whole body aflame as though it was the first time they touched each other like this; they had been a couple for years, but they always had to hide and sneak around, always looking over their shoulders. Now they were free; no one was watching them. Koichi shivered with desire under Genki’s strong touch, his hips giving in to a rhythm that his body had come to crave.

“Gen-kun…” Koichi’s pretty voice had turned into a desirous whine. “Please… don’t tease me…” he grabbed at Genki’s hair, long and raven black. “I need you…” his knees began to shake. Genki grinned and slipped Koichi’s length from his mouth, and wet his fingers, carefully teasing and pressing against his entrance.

“My pretty baby…” Genki cooed, climbing back up Koichi’s slim body and turning the young man onto his stomach. “You want me…?” he nibbled on Koichi’s ear, pressing his own erection against Koichi’s ass.

Koichi grinded his ass against Genki’s cock. “Yes…! Fuck me, please…!” he growled. “I need it… now…!” his voice was pleading, hungry. Genki grinned like a yokai, knowing he had the young man exactly where he wanted him. He positioned himself and held fast to Koichi’s hips, at last pushing himself inside. Both men let out a satisfied groan, a feeling they knew only too well after years and years.

“Gen…ki…!” Koichi growled, arching his back and pushing back against Genki’s thrusts, throwing his head back with each roll of his hips. Genki held on to Koichi’s hip with one hand, and with his other he grabbed at Koichi’s long, pink hair. He tugged at his lover’s thick hair in time with his own movements, groaning desirously.

“Baby… baby… you feel so good…” Genki caressed Koichi’s bare back beneath him, aware that with each thrust he was closer to release. “My Ko-chan… all mine… all mine…”

“Ahh… ahh… Genki…! Please…” Koichi looked back at him and flashed a hungry look. He reached behind him and grabbed for his hand, begging to be touched. Genki obliged and reached around, taking Koichi’s desperate erection in hand and stroking. Koichi’s breathing grew laboured, excited; Genki continued his thrusts and kept a hold on his length. He hunched down and bit at the soft skin between Koichi’s neck and shoulder, intent on leaving a mark. Koichi cried out; and at the feeling, he came into Genki’s waiting hand, shuddering. Genki rolled his hips into Koichi, slowing down just a little to give the younger man a moment to breathe.

“Feel good, baby…?” Genki cooed. “I love the sounds you make when I’m inside you…” Genki kissed the bruise that had begun to bloom on Koichi’s smooth white skin. Koichi grunted in response, turning his head and flashing a satisfied, toothy grin at the older man. That smile was enough to send Genki over the edge; he gripped Koichi’s hips and released at last, feeling the hot liquid pour from inside him. He bucked his hips, satisfied; slowly, he pulled away from the young man and gently pushed Koichi down on the bed, and joined him there, catching his breath.

They lay like that for a few moments, side by side.

**day before contract cancellation with Mejibray**

“And you’re sure about this, baby?” Genki stroked Koichi’s long hair as they lay together. “Once we do this, that’s it. The members won’t talk to us any more… it’s going to be hard on our own. No one will help us.”

“We’ve suffered and worked hard before this,” Koichi sighed. “I want to do this. You do to, don’t you, Gen-kun?” he asked, suddenly unsure of himself despite how carefully they’d planned everything.

Koichi drew him closer and nodded his head. “It’s time for us to go. I refuse to lose you… I won’t lose you, Gen-kun. I can’t…” he slipped a hand under Genki’s shirt and softly caressed the smooth skin of his chest, resting at last in the crook of his waist, a dip made deeper from the stress of recent months and years. “It’s time for us to go. I want you to be happy, Gen-kun.”

Genki’s eyes softened. “I am happy,” he reassured the younger man. “With you by my side, I feel like we can fly.” Genki kissed him. “Fly away from all of this.”

Koichi straddled Genki’s hips gracefully. “Take me away then, Gen-kun…” he held the older man’s face in his hands and kissed him slowly. “I want you to write new memories on my body…”

Genki grinned against Koichi’s lips and wrapped his arms around him, drawing him close and rolling his hips into his. _We’re going to be okay, aren’t we?_

 

**after band practice, three years ago**

 

Koichi sighed as he gracelessly wiped the makeup from his eyes, exasperated. Genki came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his slim waist. “What’s wrong, baby?” he turned the younger man around and propped him against the makeup counter, taking the used cotton pad from his hand and gently wiping the other man’s eyes with a clean one.

“I’m so tired of fighting with our manager,” Koichi admitted, voice low in case Meto or Mia might come in. “He never listens to me.”

“What happened?” Genki asked, smoothing the other man’s mass of hair away from his face, now bare. “Did I miss something?”

Koichi shook his head. “Before practice, I came early to talk with him about giving me more lines. I want to sing, Gen-kun. Properly, sing.” He shook his head, disappointed. "I’ve always wanted to, you know that." 

Genki smiled, and patted Koichi’s head. “I know,” he agreed. “So, he said no?” He took Koichi by the hand and led him to the old and deflated leather couch in the far corner of the room and sat him down so that he could comb through his long hair easily. This always calmed the younger man down; and, if Genki was honest, he loved it, too.

Koichi sighed, still upset but relaxing into Genki’s touch and leaning into his body slightly. “Of course, he said no. He said the others would be jealous, and that it wasn’t fair to you. And that you wouldn’t like it.”

“He never even approached me about it,” Genki replied, sighing. “I’m sorry, Ko-chan,” he rested his head against Koichi’s shoulder and breathed in the scent of his shampoo, the smell of face powder still clinging to his skin.

“Sometimes… I feel like leaving it all behind and start fresh,” Koichi said softly, as though saying his true feelings out loud was some grand secret. He turned back to face Genki and added quickly, “but I wouldn’t. I would never leave your side.” He managed a smile.

“I know, Ko-chan,” Genki’s eyes softened. _Leave all this behind and start fresh, huh?_

**evening after shoot for Super Star music video**

 

The boys returned to their apartment exhausted, but somehow feeling incredibly light. Clutching bags full of junk food from the 24-hour mart down the road, Genki rested his chin against Koichi’s shoulder as the younger man unlocked the front door. He pressed a quick kiss against his neck, sending a little shiver through Koichi’s body. The young man led Genki into the apartment and through to the kitchen without letting go of his hand, making Genki laugh softly at how cute he was being. 

“Gimme those,” Koichi took the bags from Genki’s hand. “Let me make you dinner, you worked hard today,” he smiled brightly, though his own eyes were tired, too.

“You worked hard too,” Genki smiled back, taking Koichi’s chin in his hand and kissing him slowly. “I’m proud of you. You sang so well.”

Koichi’s eyes lit up at the praise. “Really, Gen-kun?”

“Really,” he replied, without hesitation. “You have a beautiful voice. I can’t wait to hear more,” he drew the young man close and curled a gentle hand around the back of Koichi’s neck, thumb stroking the soft skin gently. He whispered in his ear, “I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours call my name tonight, baby…”

Koichi’s grin widened feeling the other man press up against him, and he wrapped his arms around Genki’s neck. “I love you,” he whispered into Genki’s ear, playfully flicking the couple-earring. “Do you know that?”

Genki smiled and kissed Koichi’s forehead. “Of course I know it,” he replied. “But I love you more.”

“Gen-kuuuuun,” Koichi teased, his voice a sweet whine that made Genki smile. “Let me love you more, for once.”


End file.
